The invention relates to an applicator for treating the skin and more particularly to an applicator which disperses fluid through tubular projections.
An applicator is known from DE 31 22 516 A1 in which a closure member receives a plunger with which an agent for treating the scalp is pushed out of the applicator. When the applicator is open, the cylinder interior must be filled by pouring or pushing in the treatment agent. An exact dosage of the agent is not possible.
German utility model specification 18 03 642 describes a device for applying substances to the scalp. This device can be screwed onto a supply bottle. With this applicator exact dosage of the treatment agent is not possible.
An object of the invention is to make an applicator of the above-described type which can be used as a hand-operated device and with which a precisely dosed amount of a treatment agent is dispensed. This requirement is essential especially in the application of medicines, which is to be done at certain times in precisely predetermined doses.
The closure piece delimits within the cylinder, particularly advantageously, a cylindrical interior within with a fixed, predetermined volume and includes central filling opening in which a nonreturn device is monitored. It is possible to fill the cylindrical interior with a precisely dosed amount of treatment agent using a supply bottle or a supply tube. After filling, the nonreturn device prevents the treatment agent from leaking back into the supply bottle or tube.
The design, according to the invention, of the applicator makes it possible to attach the applicator to a supply container. Further, it is advantageously possible, after filling the applicator, to separate it from the supply container and to use it as a hand-operated device.
Advantageously, the volume of the cylindrical interior delimited by the closure piece is in the range of 0.1 to 5 ml, in particular in the range of 0.25 to 2.5 ml.
In an advantageous embodiment, the nonreturn device is made as a nonreturn device connecting piece. This nonreturn device connecting piece extends from the central filling opening into the cylinder interior and, after a filling and a twisting of the applicator, prevents leakage.
In another advantageous embodiment of the applicator, in the filling opening there is provided a valve seat surrounded by a cage in which a free-floating valve body is placed. The valve is especially advantageously configured as a ball valve.
Because cosmetics or pharmaceuticals provided for skin treatment are often supplied in small bottles, especially plastic bottles, that exhibit a pump or dispenser mechanism, the applicator can advantageously be made so that it can be used together with such dispenser or supply vessels. For this purpose, at least one positively locking seat for a supply vessel or a supply bottle is formed on the closure piece.
Advantageously, the closure piece is made to be insertable into the open front face of the cylinder. The closure piece can, for example, be solidly connected to the cylinder by impact or by ultrasonic welding. In another embodiment, the closure piece has an outer thread and the cylinder has an inner thread which mesh to connect the pieces together.
A knurl is provided on the periphery of the cylinder for easier handling.
A protective cap that can be placed on the cylinder is provided to protect the applicator.
The applicator exhibits a cylinder open on the front face and able to be closed by a closure piece. In this way, a supply chamber is formed inside the cylinder. Axially extending solid and hollow pins are made on the front wall of the cylinder. The hollow pins lead into the cylinder interior and exhibit an opening on the tip. When using this applicator, medicines or cosmetics contained in the cylinder can be dispensed through the hollow pins to the skin to be treated and can be massaged into the skin by a suitable massage movement of the solid pins placed on the cylinder. Doses for certain medicines or cosmetics can be adjusted by dimensioning the cross sections of the hollow pins.
Advantageously, the solid and hollow pins are cone-shaped.
To increase stability, the diameters of the solid pins are made smaller in their radial planes than the diameters of the hollow pins. To achieve a good massage effect, the tips of the solid pins are rounded.
Advantageously, the tips of the hollow pins are rounded and the opening is made as a slit in the shape of a cross. An especially favorable treatment effect is achieved by placing the solid and hollow pins each in alternation on the front wall in concentric circles. In doing so, the circle of largest diameter (the edge circle) is occupied by solid pins and a hollow pin is placed at the center of the front wall.
To adapt to curvatures of the skin surface, especially in the region of the scalp, the tips of the solid and hollow pins lie on an enveloping conical surface.